


Colours of Second Millitia

by Daikrabbit



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Shion Uzuki, F/F, Lesbian KOS-MOS, Non-Binary chaos, Post-Game(s), Pride, Pride Parades, Spoilers, Trans Female MOMO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daikrabbit/pseuds/Daikrabbit
Summary: Warning(s): Large Spoilers alluded toAn old practice called “pride” is becoming popular on second militia, Ziggy and Jr. don’t really understand, but the others sure seem to be enjoying it.
Relationships: KOS-MOS/Shion Uzuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s actually some chunks of info on lgbt history in here, hope you enjoy both the funny and lighthearted fun and the tidbits of queer past and experience!

“Hey Ziggy! Are you excited?” MOMO chimed, running into the main dining room of the Elsa Revolution, ecstatic as can be. The small girl practically gave off an electric pulse to her surroundings.

Jumping into the booth seat where Ziggy was seated, MOMO fidgeted impatiently.  
Ziggy, Looking tired as always, craned his head to face her. “Excited for what exactly?” He inquired.

“Pride, of course! Shion told me we’re going to the Pride Parade on Second Millitia today!” Ziggy stared, unblinking and perplexed. “Pride Parade?”  
“Yeah, it’s a celebration for those who’s gender or sexuality is different than most people. It’s a really old celebration, but it’s becoming popular again.”

chaos was passing by, watching the two converse, and decided to join in on the casual conversation.  
“It’s a practice that originated circa 1970. AD, but only really became popular around 2000.”  
chaos butted in, leaning against the table.

“And so... what exactly is the reason we are participating in this celebration?” Ziggy asked flatly. “Well....” MOMO’s brows furrowed. “It’s because we are proud to be different, and want to show it to the world.” replied chaos.

“Some of us where born with the wrong gender.” Momo said. “Some of us have no gender at all” chaos added. “Some ladies love women instead of men,” MOMO said, as she looked over at KOS-MOS. “And others love both women and men.” Said chaos as they peered over at Shion.

“Ah, I think I am begging to understand.” Ziggy said. “But I am normal in these standards, does that mean I cannot accompany you all?”

“Of course you can come, you understand what it’s like to be separate from the status quo, and you support us as your friends.” chaos answered.

“I’ll be right back!” MOMO called as she dashed out of the dining hall, towards the crew corridor.

After a few minutes of silence and the distant sound of MOMO running through the halls of the Elsa, she returned with a small bucket filled with assorted buttons.

“Did you make these?” “I sure did chaos!” Reaching deep into the bucket, MOMO pulled out a button pin with black and white horizontal stripes, and a large letter “A” in the colours of the rainbow. “You can wear this Ziggy, it means you’re someone who supports different people like us.”  
She said, pinning the button on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Kosmos/Shion fluff cause I love them so much lmao
> 
> also yeah I’m coming back to work on this after focusing on my ff7 fic.

In the meantime, KOS-MOS and Shion where preparing for the day in their quarters.

Shion hugged KOS-MOS where she was standing from behind, tying a bandana with pink and orange stripes around her neck, placing a kiss on the android’s collarbone.

KOS-MOS looked down at the bandana and back at Shion, her eyes adjusting their focus as if to indicate she was thinking.

“Shion, this pattern represents homosexual women, does it not?” She asked. “That’s right KOS-MOS, although the commonplace term is lesbian.” Shion replied.

“Does this mean I am classified as such?” KOS-MOS inquired. Shion realized that KOS-MOS perhaps may have misunderstood. “Well, only if you want to, I’m sorry if I made an assumption.” 

“It is okay, Shion; after all I do consider myself romantically attracted to you, and in my previous incarnations I was in relationships exclusively with females.” 

“Do you feel... happy to be in love with me?” Shion asked quietly, now facing forward to KOS-MOS, pulling her in tighter. KOS-MOS placed a hand on Shion’s face, kissing her lips lightly.   
“Of course, you are my highest priority, and always will be; Shion. I love you.”

Shion pulled KOS-MOS in as tight as she could, feeling the mechanical whirring of her metal heart. The two stood in embrace for a long while, until KOS-MOS finally spoke. 

“My functions have increased seventy-eight percent.” Shion began to laugh. “Silly, you’re still a robot through and through huh.”


End file.
